Darker Path
by little-orange-book
Summary: This time, Naruto has no intention of saving the leaf village. He has something else in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Team Kakashi was so close to their target, they could sense his chakra through out this underground maze.

After all these years, they would bring back the lost member of their team and save him from the darkness. Maybe then, things could go back to they way they used to be.

As the group turned down a corridor, they could see daylight, and hear the sound of voices. Sakura took the lead followed by Kakashi, Yamato and Sai.

Naruto… walked behind them, only just moving down the same path as the others. Almost dragging his feet along the floor, as if it could prevent the scene that would soon be in front of him.

(**Naruto pov**)

'Stupid village'

If they want him that bad, why couldn't they go get him their selves!?

They probable only sent me because they think he'll kill me. It's only thanks to the bloody nine-tailed fox I even survived the first time he tried to. I act like I cared for him, and that's what I get! A chidori shoved through my fucking chest!

Then again, it's not like he ever seemed to like me in the first place. Just like everyone else. Only they got worse after I couldn't bring him back. Well what they expect, the "Demon child" to beat the "oh so precious prodigy" and even if I did do that they'd hate me more for it. My entire life all they've done is give me grief and cause pain.

Recently, I've become certain of two things that I plan to follow through, starting now.

First off, I wasn't going to help in anyway, to bring back their beloved traitor.

Stepping into the light to join the others I hear Sakura whisper his name, as if he was god him, as she released a breathless, "Sasuke".

~~~~~ Page break~~~~

"Sasuke"

Standing at the top of a crater, black eyes swept over the people below, taking in the familiar and new faces, glancing at similar black eye's, hair and pale skin, before looking directly at the one who dared say his name.

"I see it didn't take long to replace me"

Sakura stepped forward, with guilty eye's as she looked towards him.

"No. We didn't. We could never replace you Sasuke-Kun, you mean too much to us, to me. Please, won't you come home, to where you belong?"

Sasuke turned his head away from her, tried of her already, as he looked for the one he longed for. Black night met ocean blue as the blond stepped into place beside his comrades. A smirk appeared on his face as he stared down at the only one he thought of since he left.

"I guess your also here to beg for me, huh, Naruto."

Said blond merely folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the only ones here who want you back are them, not me. After all-" cold, steel blue eye opened and glared into dark eyes, "-who'd want filthy scum, like you around Uchiha"

All heads turned in his direction, and hell let lose.

Sakura- "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SASUKE-KUN THAT!"

Sai- "I'm confused. I thought you two had bonds? Was I wrong? What is this!?"

Kakashi- "NARUTO! What are you doing? Our mission is to bring him back, not insult him!"

Yamato- *sigh*. "Why was I put in this team?"

Sasuke just stood there taking this all in.

"Hn, this is new. Here I thought I was your most precious person, your 'first bond', or so you said." *smirk*

The smirk disappeared of Sasuke's face when all he got in return was Naruto laughing at him.

"Hahaha! Oh dear Uchiha, and here I believed you were smart enough to tell the difference between the truth and a lie." Eyes flashing red for a brief moment and a taunting grin spread across whiskered cheeks. "I wonder what Itachi would say if he could see how pathetic you still are"

Sharigun eyes swirled to life and a threatening growl was released. "Dobe. I'd watch what you say if I were you. I speared your life last time on a whim. I won't be making that mistake again."

"Narrruuutooo!" Sakura stepped towards her team mate with her fist raised. "Stop it right now. If you ruin this mission I swear to god I'll kill you my self." She turned back to her crush, hearts forming in her eyes. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, when we all get back to the village, the idiot (glare at Naruto) will be dealt with and you and I can go on a date"

"**Who said I was going back there?" **

Now I'm sure this would seen appropriate coming from Sasuke giving the circumstances.

**If** it had been him who said it…


	2. Chapter 2

**(**Quick thanks' to those who followed/favoured/reviewed**)**

Last time on Darker Path . . .

"**Who said I was going back there?" **

Now I'm sure this would seem appropriate coming from Sasuke giving the circumstances.

**If**, it had been him who said it.

Kakashi was the one who dared speak next, his one visible eye widened in shock.

"W-what do mean you're not going back?" Silence was all he got. "Answer me! Damn it Naruto, what are you doing?"

"The only thing the Uchiha got right." His eyes glanced up at said Uchiha, holding his questioning gaze. "Leave the village while I have the chance."

Sasuke just stood there, watching as the team in front of him argued amongst themselves.

(**Sasuke pov)**

'Dobe, what it is the meaning of this'

This was not part of my plan. I was meant to a) get power, b) kill Itachi, and c) go back with Naruto when he came to get me, again. 'Once accepted back home I would then make him mine'.

I came out of my thoughts just in time to see Naruto take of his head band before dropping it in what seemed to be slow motion. As soon as it hit the ground I jumped down in front of them. Let's see how the others have improved then first.

**(Normal pov)**

Sakura gasped as Sasuke appeared before her all a sudden. "When did he move so fast?"

Cold eyes stared at them, challenging them. "You want me back so bad, come get me" With that he with drew his sword and moved to wards the pink haired nuisance.

Green eyes closed and arms raised, Sakura waited for the blow, to scared to move or fight back. Not wanting to really hurt the one she loved most. When she didn't feel anything she looked only to see Sai blocking the move that would of ended her life.

Kakashi wasted no time to also move in, kunai knife raised, he rushed towards his ex-student. Sai meanwhile moved to hold onto Sasuke's arm in an attempt to restrain him. Sasuke just stood there, not moving an inch till Kakashi was close enough. He grabbed hold of his hand that had the kunai before releasing a whole body chidori. Shocking the two and sending them flying to either side of him. Both barley conscious. Sasuke looked up in time to see the other guy; (Yamato) finish of the signs of a jutsu, before wood came shooting at him. He jumped back out of the way, missing the attack easily.

Naruto mean while had jumped out of the creator they were in and sat at the side. Mealy watching the show, waiting to see what would happen.

Sakura, who had still been frozen, snapped out of it. She collected her chakra into her fist and ran at Sasuke who also ran towards her, sword sparking with the chidori's power. Unfortunately Yamato got in the way by heading to block the attack, only for it to go right through him. His body becoming numb with the pain spiking through out his body, he only just managed to weakly raise his hands to form the signs of a jutsu, creating a block of wood to push the sword out of him and causing Sasuke to stumble back before he jumped back to where he was originally standing. He spotted Naruto sitting on the opposite side to where he was and knowing he was in a safe position, he stabbed his sword in to the ground before raising his hand in the air. He would finish of the weaklings below him.

Well he would have done, but at that moment his arm was once again took hold of, preventing him from what he was about to do. He looked over, expecting the snake he called a mentor, only to be greeted with the sight of Naruto. He passed a glance at where he had just seen his dobe, only to see it empty.

"Sorry teme. The only one who will end their pitiful lives is me. But for now I need them alive"

Pulling his arm free, he turned to face the blond beside him.

"Hn, why is that I wonder?"

"That doesn't concern you Uchiha"

"My, my, Naruto-Kun, such harsh wordsss towards you bessssst friend."

**(Naruto pov)**

About time he showed up.

I turned towards the man I had waited for, stood there with that annoying pet of an assistant.

"Took your time, eh? Orochimaru-sama. Oh and drop the act."

I watched as he gave a brief glance to my forehead, and then smiled. "I see. In that case, how long till you return?"

I could see the Uchiha looking between us as he tried to understand what was going on and failing.

"Two weeks. I need to visit someone first, so make sure you're prepared." I quickly looked at Uchiha who kept staring at me. "Make sure you train him better to. He's still weak."

**(Normal pov) **

With that Naruto started to move away from the other three before Sasuke stepped towards him, confusion and anger on his face.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on? Since when have you and the snake been so close?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Unfortunately, we'll be seeing more of each other for a while."

Then in a whirl of wind, Naruto vanished.

"Come Sssasuke-kun, we need to go."

Despite he was annoyed and clearly wanted answers, the three slowly disappeared into flickering flames, leaving only team Kakashi behind. As they lay there injured, bleeding and heart-broken once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Follows, reviews, and favourites inspire me. *Hint hint*)

"**Talk" = Kyuubi**

Last time on **Darker Path: **

"Come Sssasuke-kun, we need to go."

Despite he was annoyed and clearly wanted answers, the three slowly disappeared into flickering flames, leaving only team Kakashi behind. As they lay there injured, bleeding and heart-broken once again.

**(With Naruto) **

As Naruto made his way through the high tops of the trees towards his next target, the voice of his inner demon decided to finally speak up.

"**Kit, do you really think now is the right time to visit?"**

"Why what's wrong with now?"

"**Oh I don't know, the fact they have ties to the leaf village! Once they hear you've gone rouge, you aren't going to be exactly welcome with open arms"**

"Don't you pay attention to anything I do? You should know those ties start and end with me**. **Baka fox**"**

"**Grurrrrr, watch it brat!"**

"Yeah yeah."

Naruto jumped down to the ground and continued to sprint onwards as trees became less frequent and was replaced with rocks and dirt/sand instead of grass and plants.

"Don't tell me, a big, vicious beast like you is worried about a few ninjas…"

"**HELL NO!"**

"Then relax. We're here now anyway." In front of him stood the entrance to hidden sand village, "Besides, I think Gaara would appreciate a break form his work. Don't you?"

**(Gaara pov)**

I sat listening to the person in front of me as they droned on. Could they not tell how bored they were making me? I missed when everyone feared me, getting to go around, killing who I wanted. Yeah, they were the days.

"..So you see lord kazekage, what do you think I should do?"

Oh right, they was still here?

"Tell me is the issue going to cause a life threatening risk to this village or anyone inside it?"

The moron had the decency to look down as if embarrassed. "Umm, n-no lord kazekage."

If I had eye brows I would have raised one of them. 'Come to think of it, why don't I have them?' maybe that green ninja stole them, (somewhere, Lee sneezed) Anyway… "If it's not, then take your problem to Temari or someone else."

I watched as they fled from my office and resisted the urge to slam my forehead onto the desk in front of me. I swear, one of these days….

I suddenly sensed 'his' chakra, only this time it was more powerful than normal.

"You can come out. It's just you and me now. Naruto..."

Gaara watched as the blond ninja walked over to him in all his orange glory and offered a small, genuine smile.

"You should be worried you know, none of your ninja's noticed me sneaking around here. What would they have done if I was someone who wanted to kill the Kazekage?"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I see you are without your team."

"Gaara its time." His voice hard, showing how serious he was about the matter and what he had to say. "Do you remember the day we fought for the first time? Our deal?"

"Of course"

**(Flash-back)**

Gaara lay on the floor, staring at the only person to defeat him, who now lied in front of him. He watched as this 'Naruto' started to crawl in his direction, weakened from their fight but still able to move unlike him. How? How could this be?

"What makes you so strong? W-why could you beat me?"

"I care more about others than my self. My friends are my family now, they saved me from myself. I love them."

Love? Is that it?

Sea green eyes became heavy and closed as darkness started creeping in.

It wasn't till much later, around sunset when those eyes managed to open again, only to look at their soundings to discover he was in a hospitable room.

"Hay" Turning towards the sudden voice he spotted the orange ninja from earlier.

"What do you want? Come to kill me?"

Naruto shook his head softly, his blond hair moving along with the motion.

"I came to tell you the truth."

"I don't understand."

Naruto moved closer to the bed the red head was lying in, looking into eyes that he saw often in his own reflection.

"You asked me what made me strong. I told you love." Soft blue eyes turn into harsh, cold ice. "That was a lie. Hate. Hate and training make's you strong. No one in this village saved me, no one cares for me. It's all fake."

"I see. Then why are you helping them?"

"Because I can't leave, not yet. I need this mask on a bit longer. I have plans for this place and when the time comes and I leave here, you're going to help me."

Gaara just stared. "Why should I?"

"Because we're the same. Now listen. You want to kill as you please; I want this village to burn. For us to both get what we want we need to work together."

"What should I do then?"

"The same as me. Put on a mask; make everyone believe you've changed. Gain power and a high status. You will then become allies to the leaf so when the time comes you will get through without resistance. Then from there, we crush them from the inside."

Gaara lay there taking this all in. "Very well, we have a deal."

(End of flash-back)

"You should be getting word soon from the leaf of my leaving. It will be a while till we can begin with our main plan of action, but you know what to do in the mean time"

"Will you be spending the night or are you going?"

Naruto sent a smirk to Gaara. "Despite how '_tempting'_ an offer is to spend a night with you is-"he sighed and gave a small pout. "-I told my sensei I would return to him in two weeks. That was three days ago, and I've got far to travel."

"In that case, keep in contact." He watched as the blond jumped onto the window ledge. "Oh and Naruto, I will get you in my bed at some point."

Naruto laughed. "I look forward to it" Then with a wink he was off.

**(At the hidden leaf village)**

The hokage looked at Kakashi, who now stood before her almost fully healed

"So you're telling me, not only did you _fail _the mission, but our strongest weapon has gone too!"

"Yes lady hokage. Please for give me."

"GET OUT!" Once he was gone lady Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake she had hid under her desk.

"Shizune! Send note to the sand village to keep an eye out for Naruto. Also send out a team to capture the damn, demon brat. Tell them, if he won't come back peacefully-"She took a sip from her bottle.

"- he comes back **dead!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Thank you to those who have been supporting this story, I would like for you to have your input by telling me who you want Naruto to be paired up with. It doesn't matter if it's a character I haven't mentioned yet as others will make an appearance latter on. Thanks again X)**

Last time on **Darker Path: **

"Shizune! Send note to the sand village to keep an eye out for Naruto. Also send out a team to capture the demon brat. Tell them, if he won't come back peacefully-"She took a sip from her bottle.

"- he comes back **dead!"**

~Time skip

Through the corridors and hallways of the new secret hideaway, once again safe under ground, in the largest room, stood Sasuke opposite his mentor. Out of breath and sweating due to excursion from the constant extra training, just as Naruto had asked for. Though why Orochimaru followed his wish and what there relationship was defined as, was still a loss to our raven avenger. He still he had no clue as to what was happening.

"Orochimaru, tell me, two weeks are up. What is meant to happen now?"

"Ku, ku, ku, why Sssasuke-kun, my other ssstudent will be arriving"

Onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I thought I was the only student. I would have seen someone else by now had they been with you."

"I never sssaid they were here, why do you think I leave now and again? To go look at flowers?"

'Knock knock'

Both heads turned towards the door as Kabuto walked in before bowing slightly. "He's here Orochimaru-sama. Once he's changed he will be with you"

The snake man gave on of his creepy smiles. "Very well, you may leave." He looked back to wards Sasuke. "I'm sure this will answer your question"

"How will this?

The sound of footsteps once again brought attention to the door, only this time when it opened it was to an unexpected familiar face.

"Sssasuke-kun, meet my number one student, Naruto-kun"

Sasuke stared in disbelief at Naruto, gone was the orange jumpsuit. Instead now he wore black ninja pants and a short-sleeved red top with a black fishnet top underneath with sleeves that ended at his wrists. He also noticed on his right shoulder was a small tattoo of a fox and snake, their tails entwined.

"Like I said teme, from now on we're going to be seeing each other around a lot more."

"Hn, that's fine dobe. What I want to know, is since when has this been going on?"

Naruto smiled at Orochimaru, something that still shocked the Uchiha. "He's been my sensei, since I was only 5 years old. If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened to me, since no one else bothered to save the demon child."

(**Flash-back)**

A small 5 year old Naruto was seen running through the forest. Tears flooded his little chubby tan face, while his arms and legs showed off both fresh and old healing cuts and bruises as he ran away from his pursuers As he looked behind him though, his foot got caught on a tree root, causing him to fall flat on his face. He pushed him self up onto shaky legs only to look up terrified as five big men surrounded him.

"P-pl-please misters, I'm s-sorry. P-Please leave m-me alone." More tears fell down his scared cheeks.

One of the men stepped forward. "Do you think sorry will bring back our families you killed!? Well? Answer me you damn kyuubi brat!"

"N-no. I'm so-"'**Thud**'**"-**Ahhhh" Naruto dropped to his knees as he was kicked in the stomach.

The man pulled out a knife. "Hold him down lads, I say way we punish this monster once and for all."

The 5 started to close in on him. He could feel their hands brush against his skin as they reached for him. Naruto curled in on himself as much as he could in attempt to escape the nightmare he was apart of.

"Please! Stop it please!"

He closed his eyes when they had him in their grasp. He expected to feel pain when, he heard a '**swishing**' noise followed by '**thuds**' on the ground. Naruto opened his eyes when he no longer felt hands on him. The men who had been about to hurt him were now dead in front of him as well as another unknown figure. The new person knelt down to his level.

"Are you alright child? Tell me, whatsss your name?"

"I-it's N-Naruto"

"Hummm. The jnchuuriki yesss?"

Watery, baby blues blinked in confusion. "W-what?"

The man held out his hand to the child. "How would you like me to help keep you sssafe, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto looked at him, hope written across his little face. "Really!?"

"Of course, from now on I shall train you. You have to keep this our little secret though."

"H-hai! Umm, w-what's your name mister?"

The man smiled. "You may call me Orochimaru, child."

(End flash-back)

"I've been meeting and sending information to snake-sensei since then. I have to say he's done pretty well"

"Well Naruto-kun, would you expect any lesss."

Sasuke thought to him self as he took this all in. 'If this is true then he has to be strong. However, Naruto was always the dobe on our team.'

While he was thinking, Naruto turned to the snake. "Tomorrow I shall speak to you on my plans. In the mean time I will be in my room."

The blond strode across the room, reached for the door, but stopped at a shout of "FIGHT ME!" Turning around he saw Sasuke in a ready stance, sword draw and ready to go. "Teme, I've been taught by not only Orochimaru but also Jiraiya. You would be no fun. The only person weaker than you is Kabuto; go kill him if you wish."

Dark charcoal eyes continued to stare in determination. "If 'fun' is what you need to fight,-"

Naruto rolled his eye's..

"-let's make a bet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry this chapter is short, next one will be longer.**

Last time on **Darker Path**:

Dark charcoal eyes continued to stare in determination. "If 'fun' is what you need to fight-"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"-let's make a bet."

A blond eyebrow was raised in both amusement and curiosity, at what he was just offered. Now, he knew what he wanted from Sasuke. What could he possible have that the Uchiha would want though…? Then again, he wasn't stupid. And remembering some of the looks he had received from back when they had still been on team 7, much like how Sasuke was staring at him now, he had some idea.

But, just to make sure…..

Sasuke noticed the sudden glint in Naruto's eyes. Much like that of a cat, toying with a mouse, as he slowly made his way towards him. Stopping only, when he was about a breath away, their chests, slightly touching.

"Oh. Tell me then _Sas-u-ke-"_he said, practicallypurring his name, moving in closer. Lips just barely brushing together, as he continued to speak, "What would I give you, if you won? Hummm?"

In a blink of an eye Naruto suddenly found himself with his back harshly shoved against a wall, with both of his wrists pinned above his head, courtesy of the Uchiha who now stood between his legs, pushing his hard body into his own, as he looked into dark swirling pools full of lust and another emotion that he couldn't yet name.

"You. Your mind. Your will. Your _**body**__._ Your _**heart**__. _All of you shall be _**mine**_." Sasuke spoke in a deep, husky tone that sent a small shiver down Naruto's spine. He leant his head forward so he could whisper into the blond's ear, "Just as you should have been from the start."

He pulled his head back so he could gaze into what he thought of as sinfully blue eyes. Naruto just seemed to blink in shock, before something flashed in his eyes and a lazy smirk slipped onto his face. Well, turn's out he had guessed right. He'd have to think of a way to use this to his advantage later. For now he would just play along.

"And, if I win?" He asked softly.

Sasuke released one of the wrists in his grasp in order to use his hand to cup a tan cheek. His thumb gently caressing the whisker like scares.

"Anything you want"

(Orochimaru, who both forgot was still there, quietly slipped out of the room. He knew who would win. He did after all teach them.)

The pair was lost in each others eyes. Until, Naruto suddenly gave a devilish grin as he ripped his other wrist free and gave his opponent a shove that sent him flying backwards into the room in his sudden shock. He was about to say something, but then watched as the other took on a fighting position.

"Alright Uchiha we have a deal. You win, I'm yours. You lose, you'll be doing me a 'favour', let's call it."

Sasuke gave a confident smirk before he too got into position. "Make the most of being able to move while you can-"his smirk widened. "-Because when I win, you wont be walking for weeks"

Naruto gave a small dark laugh. His eyes turning red a brief second.

"Bring it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I really hope this chapter is good enough. If not, tell me how to improve. **

**Anyway updates may be slower due the holidays now being over.**

**Thanks. **

Last time on **Darker Path:**

Sasuke gave a confident smirk before he too got into position. "Make the most of being able to move while you can-"his smirk widened. "-Because when I win, you won't be walking for weeks"

Naruto gave a small dark laugh. His eyes turning red a brief second.

"Bring it."

In what seemed to only be a mere seconded that passed between them, the two flew at each other. Blades raised and striving to win, they clashed in the middle, sparks created from the force of their blades as they were forced to jump back.

Naruto's ninja stars were thrown at the one in the way of his victory, only for Sasuke to hurl his own to block off the attack, then running towards him at an incredibly fast pace. Once he was close enough he went in. Swinging his arm back and then letting it lose as he tried to drive his fist into the blonds gut. He was met with a block and a well aimed kick at his head.

They continued to fight in what almost appeared to be a violent dance as they moved together in perfect balance. Punch...Block...Kick...Duck...Turn...punch….Jump.. .Spin...Kick...until '**Thwack**'. Sasuke was sent back across the room, Naruto standing, arm still stuck out form where he had landed a solid hit on the Uchiha's face.

"Not bad Uchiha. Let's see how you do against more than one, eh? '_Shadow clone no-jutsu'"_

A poof of smoke and there stood 10 more Naruto's. Sasuke drew his sword out.

"That old technique? If I didn't know better I'd say you were mocking me."

Instead of replying, Naruto's clones rushed towards their target. Sasuke headed for the two in front, ridding them with a single slash from his kanta, then sent a backwards kick to one that tried to get him from behind. Ducking he missed a punch and rolled out of the way as another swung its leg down at where he had just been. Jumping back on to his feet, he shot a chidori from the blade of his sword eliminating three of the clones in one go.

The four remaining clones teamed up. Moving together as one force as they attacked. Though Sasuke moved and dodged each attempt with ease, jumping up he sent a flying kick into a clones head, sending it straight into the path of the others, and like a domino effect he watched as they each 'poofed' away.

Dark eyes Scand the room when no other movement was heard, finding himself alone in the room. Where was-? He found his answer as the ground beneath his feet flew into his face as Naruto bust his way through to deliver an uppercut to his jaw, lifting him of the ground as he then felt a harsh kick in the back, sending him skidding across the ground.

Naruto watched with joy in his eyes as Sasuke pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Come on now teme. Warm up is over. Give me your best shot."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You may have improved since last time, but that doesn't mean anything's changed"

Naruto just smiled. "Awww, teme. I would say the same. But that would be lying."

Angered at the comment, pale hands became a blur as they moved into the seals needed. "_Fire ball no-jutsu"_

A huge flame filled the room, burning all in its path, the heat reaching unbearable levels. Once it had died down, Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto exactly where he was, but with a huge steal snake wrapped around him. Acting as a shield from the fire, before it disappeared.

"What's wrong? Snake got your tongue?"

In a yellow flash, Naruto vanished from his spot, breezing passed Sasuke, cutting him with a kunai before appearing at the opposite side of the room. Again and again, circling Sasuke, each time slicing him as he moved passed.

Sasuke having enough activated his Sharigun. Now being able to see the movements, he could pinpoint when to strike... he waited….. Waited….NOW!

"**Thump"**

Naruto was **finally** sent reeling back. What ever comment Sasuke was about to make was replaced with a frown as 'Naruto' puffed away in a cloud of smoke. Shit. Another clone. Turning his head he was greeted with a boot to the face, sending him into the wall.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he got up. He was covered in cuts that were bleeding, bruises, and was dizzy as fuck. While he stood there, clothes ruffled but other wise perfect.

"Is this all you can do? I guess you weren't serious after all when you said you want me _Sasuke-kun?_" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke saw red. How could the dobe say he wasn't serious? The sound of birds chirping along with the crackle of lightening was heard as he powered up his next move. Naruto smirked. This is more like it.

Moving as fast as he could Sasuke ran towards Naruto. This would show him how serious he was. "_**Chidori"**_

The floor cracked under the power, leaving behind a trail as Sasuke got closer. The sound was deafening now, yet Naruto remained still. Eyes closed.

Sasuke was so close now; he could practically feel the spare sparks shooting out at him, burning into his skin. Still it was only when Uchiha was reaching his arm out towards him, chidori literally a few centimetres from hitting him that he finally acted.

His eyes shot open and he grabbed the wrist in front of him moving it to the side. Reminding Sasuke of Itachi when he ran into him the first time. He was snapped out of his thoughts at a shout of "**Rasengan**" _Shit._

Naruto used his free hand to thrust the Rasengan into the teme's chest, flinging him into the wall. He hit it at such a force that the wall cracked. Then he fell in a heap onto the floor. Face first.

Sasuke lay there, struggling to move. He was hurt, and low on chakra thanks to using a chidori. Naruto calmly walked over to him, smiling for all he worth.

"I'm disappointed. Here I thought you would do better, but oh well." Sasuke started to get up. "Uh-uh-uh, I don't think so Uchiha. _Snake bind no-jutsu" _A pair of snakes suddenly sprung out of the ground, slithering over to Sasuke before wrapping themselves around him arms and legs, keeping him immobile. He weakly struggled against them only for them to wrap around tighter in response.

Naruto moved to straddle the trapped Uchiha, bringing a kunai to his neck, pressing hard enough to draw some blood at the tip of the knife.

"I win Sasuke"

Said ninja closed his eyes in irritation, "Fine." He sighed, "Tell me then. What favour must I do?" He opened his eyes to see Naruto's face inches from his.

"Simple. You must kill Orochimaru. Who knows, do it well enough, you might just get what you want."

Before Sasuke could ask anything, he felt soft lips, cover his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Last time on **Darker Path:**

"Simple. You must kill Orochimaru. Who knows, do it well enough, you might just get what you want."

Before Sasuke could ask anything, he felt soft lips, cover his own.

~Next day~

Sasuke wondered down the corridors. If somebody asked him what he was doing, well, no one would. They weren't stupid enough to bother him. But, he was on a mission. Operation 'find his fox', A.K.A Naruto.

If he wasn't an Uchiha, he might have blushed at the memory of what happened between them. Touching his lip softly he could still feel the tingle he got when Naruto kissed him. How long had he waited for that?

However before he could dwell on that he had to know something. Why did he have to kill his sensei? Not that the idea hadn't crossed his mind, plus he'd do it anyway because it's what Naruto wanted. It's just; he had seemed pleased to be in the man's company.

As he got closer to Orochimaru's thrown room, yes, the bastard had a thrown room; he could make out the sound of voices. Then watched the door swing open, to reveal who he had been searching for. Only for him to run in the opposite direction, towards his room, immediately he followed after.

(Previously inside the room)

"Sssso, tell me what it iss you want? You don't normally demand to sspeak to me."

"Sensei, I know you that you have information on the whereabouts of_** that**_ group's hideout. I need you to tell me everything. _Now_"

Yellow eyes narrowed. A frown was now seen on the snake man's face. "Why would you want to know about them? You know how I feel about _**those**_ people." Anger was laced in his voice. How dare this child talk so freely about the ones who humiliated him then tossed him aside! And after all he had done for brat; this was how he was repaid.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Who cared about what happened to him so many years ago. What's important right now is that he gets that info.

"Look at it this way, your body is useless at the moment and if you want that new one, you'd better tell me what I need to know. Because we both know you won't be able to convince him on your own."

Orochimaru chuckled. "And you could so easily betray him could you? What about that little stunt before your fight yesterday, didn't that mean anything to you?"

Naruto snorted. "Please, the one thing we both agree on is that Sasuke's body is a tool. Just, for different reasons. Now, tell me what you know, or else you never know, I might just kill him myself."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the glare directed at him.

"Fine, you win thisss time."

'Oh yeah' Naruto thought smugly. 'I'm good'

~Time skip~

"You better keep your end up, Naruto-kun"

"Don't worry. I'll send him to you tomorrow. Now that I got what I needed I'll be leaving in a few day's."

Reaching the door, Naruto could sense Sasuke's chakra. 'Probable looking for me. Stupid teme. 'He sighed. 'Well, we can't talk here. Perhaps I should take him somewhere more _comfortable. Then the show can begin.'_

Swinging open the door he ran for his room, knowing the young Uchiha would be following hot on his heals.

~page break~

One he reached the doorway of the blonds room, Sasuke slowly walked in, only to be greeted with a small, sad smile.

"Naru, we need to talk."

If the sudden change in name bothered Naruto, he didn't show it. He just nodded slightly, and then moved to sit on the bed in the room.

"Tell me. Why have me kill the man who, not long ago, you seemed so happy be around? It doesn't make sense."

Naruto didn't reply. Just looked down at the ground, pitifully. Sasuke could tell what ever the reason it was upsetting his dobe a lot. He walked over and took a seat beside him. Taking hold of Naruto's chin, softly he lifted up his head to look into blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Naru, tell me. What's wrong?"

"He wants' to take you away from Me." was the softly spoken words.

Black eyes blinked in shock. "What?"

Naruto took hold of the hand on his face and held it between his own two. "Sasuke, he wants to keep us apart, then once you left me, he… he would then take over your body. That-That's why you have to kill him Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly found himself with his arms full of Naruto as he clung to the front of his shirt like a life line. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the lithe waist, drawing him closer.

"No one could take you away from me dobe. No one. Tomorrow I'll take care of it."

"Thank you"

Sasuke was one again surprised when he felt a swift kiss pressed against the corner of his mouth. Looking down at the one he proclaimed as his own, held tightly in his arms, he asked the question that had been on his mind since the end of their fight.

"Naruto, how do you feel about me?" He turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide his un-Uchiha like blush.

Naruto turned Sasuke's head back to face him. "Isn't it obvious teme?" his whispered. "What about you though? Why do you want me so much?"

Sasuke smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Sasuke, please just say it."

The Uchiha's smirk turned into a loving, genuine smile as he leant his forehead against Naruto's. "Because, I love you dobe."

Naruto returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Same to you teme."

Finally happy for the first time since his family's death, Sasuke wasted no time in pulling _his_ Naruto into a passionate kiss. As hands explored the others body and tongues entwined, battling for dominance, his whole body felt as if fireworks had setoff, as pleasure shot through his body.

Naruto felt nothing.

When air became a necessity they broke off, panting for air.

"Sasuke, when I leave, come with me."

"Where? What are you planning?"

"To find your brother. To find the Akatsuki. I have a lead on them, come with me. I'll help you fight your brother, then once he's gone we can take his place. Just stay with me." Naruto pushed Sasuke so he was on his back, and then lay on top of him. Kissing him softly once more he begged quietly. "Please don't leave me."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. "Of course Naru, what ever you want. As long as we're together." He rested his head on the mop of golden hair and smiled once more, at the idea that Naruto was by his side now and forever. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the devilish smile on Naru's face, one that would even make Kyuubi proud.

'What ever I want eh… I'll hold you to that. Stupid Uchiha.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" " **talking ' ' thoughts**

Last time on **Darker Path:**

'What ever I want eh… I'll hold you to that. Stupid Uchiha.'

"Sasuke, get up."

All he got was a groan in reply.

"**Sasuke!** Come on, Orochimaru wants to see you."

Dark eyes blinked open as the young Uchiha woke up. Looking around he found himself in Naruto's room, as he had fallen asleep in there the other night, the blond held close in his arms. He looked over to see said blond standing at the end of the bed, annoyance and worry on his face. Not liking seeing him that way, he got up and pulled Naruto into a comforting embrace.

"Hn, don't worry dobe. I'll take care of him. Then we can stay together for the rest of our lives and forget all about him."

Naruto seemed to cheer up that. "Yeah, your right teme." 'Whoa, hold up. Rest of lives? Does he really think I'd stick around him that long?!'

Placing a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead, Sasuke went to leave the room, before glancing back once more. "I won't be long." His eyes took on a sudden gleam "If I do well enough, will I get what I want?" he smirked.

Naruto looked confused but then realisation hit him, he couldn't help but grin."Will see, depends on how long you take. After all, the quicker you finish the more time we'll have before we leave. Who knows what could happen in that time."

He watched as the Uchiha left. 'Who knows if you even come back as yourself? The snake may be weak now, but he still has some strength. Although…. If I could pick…..I think… I would want you to win…

….Sasuke-teme'

(Orochimaru's room)

Orochimaru sat in his bed, tired from the strain his body was now going through. In an attempt to distract himself from the pain, he thought of the look he would see on Sasuke-kun's face in his final moments. Fear, pain, and disbelief when he realises that he was betrayed by his beloved 'Naru-Chan'. He had begun his evil laugh at the idea only to break into a fit of violent coughing, his body shuddering. He sighed, how long would it Naruto to convince him? He wondered.

Suddenly he shot his arms up to form a cross in front of him. Blocking a chidori beam that went through his door, and would have pierced his little, black heart. Bleeding and breathing heavily, he tried to stop the beam from completely slicing through his arms and into his chest.

The door was sliced open to reveal the form of none other than the body he had been waiting for. But it seems he didn't come peacefully to accept his fate. 'What the hell did Naruto say to him?!'

"Ssssasuke! What iss the meaning of thissss?"

Hard onyx eyes glared at him, as he spoke in a cold and dark voice. "What do you think? Naruto told me everything. How you plan to keep me away from him. Your wish you possess my body. In order to stop you...You must die."

Orochimaru was furious. 'How could he betray him! After he had kept his end of the deal! Once I claimed the body in front of me I'll make sure that damn blond pay's!'

"You ssshouldnt believe every word Naruto-kun sssays. Especially when it concerns you." Sasuke glared. "- But no matter, once I'm done with you, I'll make ssure he is taught a lesson he'll never forget."

Sasuke drew his sword, Sharingun flaring to life. "You won't fucking touch him!"

With that he jumped over to Orochimaru, blade swinging down in order to strike. But before it hit something flew out of the snakes disgusting mouth.

Releasing his chidori blade and holding onto his kanta he turned around to come face to face with, what he guessed, was his soon to be ex-mentors true form. It was just as horrid as his normal appearance. Except instead of man, Orochimaru now had a giant body made up of thousands of white snakes, while his head had also stretched out to match his body size and had snake a like resemblance also.

"Now Ssssasuke-kun, I will have your body!"

He opened his mouth in a way that should be impossible before lunging at Sasuke, who was still on the bed, but jumped out of the way at the last minute. As he did though, some of the snakes on the top half of Orochimaru's body peeled away to strike at him. Quickly he sliced their heads of, before back flipping a few times to avoid others that dove at him, teeth bared.

As the number of them grew, Sasuke sheathed his sword. He wouldn't be able to get them all in time. Instead he striped his shirt off and stood there, letting them wrap around him as he began to activate his curse marks, transforming him.

"You know, you should regret giving me this mark-" By now he was covered in a mass of snakes. "-Because with it, I can defeat you!" The snake's bodies suddenly flew of him in pieces as he stood there, wings wide open.

He once again created a chidori blade, as more of the white serpents came at him, he would fly out the way before he chopped them into bits. Blood getting everywhere.

Orochimaru was getting really pissed off now. With an angry hiss he once again opened his big mouth and dived towards Sasuke, preparing to swallow him whole. But Sasuke was faster and with a flash of his blade, he beheaded him, blood pouring onto the floor.

Sasuke retracted his curse mark, and returned to his normal appearance, Sharingun still activated.

Feeling weak he dropped onto his knees, gasping for air. Not noticing the fumes now coming out of Orochimaru's body.

Orochimaru's head shot up. "Ku, ku, ku. I see the gas has stated to take its effect. Now say good bye. Sssasuke-kun!" This time when Orochimaru went for him, things turned black.

When his sight came back, Sasuke found himself in what appeared to be a sea of some sticky, gooey pink looking stuff that vaguely reminded him of a stomach, except this stuff seemed to be alive as it squirmed around.

"What is this?"

Covered in the strange substance, Orochimaru rose up out of the pink sea, only part of his face visible.

Orochimaru smiled creepily, tongue hanging out. "Thiss iss my dimension. Now, lets begin."

The pink goo came alive as it stated to climb up Sasuke's body, wrapping round him and sticking to him, till his face also was the only part seen of him.

Orochimaru dragged his now pink self along moving towards Sasuke. "Your body and those eyes are mine! Not you or that stupid blond can stop me now!."

(With Naruto)

Naruto had sent a letter to Gaara, telling him that Orochimaru was being dealt with whilst he wrote this and asked for a status report on what was happening with the sand and leaf village. That was just after Sasuke left. About an hour ago, he should have been back by now.

Not that he cared about the teme's welfare or anything, just that he was a useful weapon that would come in handy. Even if he did have to act liked he 'loved' him, that's all it was, an act. Still, he couldn't deny the Uchiha was pleasing to the eye.

Getting fed up with the slow progress the bastard was making, he set off to find Sasuke. Coming to the conclusion, that he was obviously loosing and needed his help. And here he thought he could handle it.

(Back with Sasuke)

Orochimaru continued to drag himself closer, victory right in front of him.

Well, it was. Until Sasuke's curse marks began to spread out again, only this time it spread outwards onto the substance stuck to him, causing it to turn black., releasing him and transform in to three strange looking beast's, while the marks continued to spread, causing all the pink stuff to turn black, even on Orochimaru.

Scared yellow eyes stared into the red eyes of the Sharigun "Impossible! This iss my world! I control thisss!"

"Orochimaru, against my eye's, even with all of your jutsu…nothing will save you."

The three dark beasts then flew towards Orochimaru, fangs bared.

~page break~

Naruto was near Orochimaru's room when he stopped. The door lay scattered in broken parts and all he could hear was silence. Meaning, the fight was over, but then if Sasuke didn't come back, then that meant….

Slowly, he went to the doorway only to see the decapitated white snake and Sasuke staring into space. But, was it him? He hoped so or he was in a lot of shit.

He stepped back just as Sasuke's head snapped in his direction.

"Naruto…"

"Teme?" he asked softly, still backing up till he hit a wall.

Sasuke walked towards him, with the movements of a predator. Once in front of him he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look up at him. Before he whispered –

"You owe me dobe"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry it's not very long.**

**Review, follow or favourite this story and I'll update faster. Thanks.**

Last time on **Darker Path:**

Sasuke walked towards him, with the movements of a predator. Once in front of him he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look up at him. Before he whispered –

"You owe me dobe"

Naruto glared at Sasuke from his awkward position. Well at least he knew it was definitely the bastard. Only he would call him a dobe, even when he was clearly not.

"I don't owe you shit teme"

Sasuke pulled harder on his hair, with a teasing smirk as he brought their faces closer together. "Well, you did say if I did good enough I'd get what I want, yes? Considering he's dead I'd say I did _extraordinarily_ well."

Sasuke's other hand took hold of Naruto's waist, pulling him against his body as he began to trail light kisses along the tan Colum of Naruto's neck, then biting down hard, causing Naruto to gasp, before moaning lightly. He continued to work on that spot, nipping and sucking until it had turned an angry red colour. Drawing back he took pride in now seeing his mark on his soon to be lover.

He looked into blue eye that had begun to glaze over. "Besides dobe, now that your mine, why not make it official ne?" The hand on Naruto's waist slid further down to stop on his butt, giving it a firm squeeze.

Naruto jumped at the sudden touch on his behind, a light blush dusted his cheeks. "T-Teme! Who do think you are! Touching me like this." 'Shit what should I do?'

Sasuke released a small, dark chuckle that caused Naruto to shiver slightly.

"I'll tell you who I am, _Naruto_~" he purred, his voice deep and as smooth as silk. "~I'm your lover, and the _only _one who can touch you like this. Your mine now and there's no getting away.

"Possessive bastard."

"Damn straight."

Sasuke swooped in to steal a kiss when there was a sudden 'poof' to the side, distracting the dobe's attention as he turned to see what it was, resulting in him only being able to plant a kiss on a whiskered cheek.

Naruto paid no notice to what the teme was doing now as he waited for the smoke to vanish.

When it cleared, there on the floor was the snake he had sent out earlier, its body wrapped a letter addressed to him.

"Sasuke let me go"

"Hn, no. Your mine"

"Sasuke, I meant it! Let me go."

"No."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Fine, you asked for it."

"Wha-Ooompf'" Sasuke let go of Naruto and staggered back, hands on his stomach where he had just received a blow.

"Oh and one more thing-"'_**Kick!**_' "-That's for calling me a dobe!"

Walking away from the Uchiha who was now on the ground, he picked up the letter, causing the snake to vanish as he opened it.

'Naruto,

I take it things are going well then, since you are not fighting him, I assume you got the Uchiha to do it for you.

You were right when you said the leaf would ask for our aid. So far we have sent some of our ninja over there with the excuse of talking of a plan to capture you.

It seems that they no longer care if it's your dead body that is dragged back, they've been sending out teams to find you. Lucky for you I have my own team who has been putting a stop to them.

Also I have some news. There have been rumours that a pair from the Akatsuki, are heading for the sand, in the hopes of capturing me and stealing the one-tail. I have your room prepared for your arrival.

Gaara

P.S. Don't get too close to the Uchiha. You may act like you don't have feeling's, but we know it's not entirely true, and you two have history.'

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. 'Have more faith in me Gaara, as if I would allow myself to get attached to a tool, even if, it is Sasuke. Either way, I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon.'

"Sasuke-teme, grab your stuff –"

Blue eyes filled with determination.

"-Our mission starts"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It's been so long, I know, and I'm sorry. But now this story is back in business.**

Last time on **Darker Path:**

"Sasuke-teme, grab your stuff –"

Blue eyes filled with determination.

"-Our mission starts"

*Time skip*

Naruto lay on the bed of the guest room, staring up at the ceiling.

They had made it to sand in five days, once Naruto had 'oh so nicely' convinced Kabuto to keep an eye on things. Travelling here hadn't been too bad. Well, with a few exceptions...

Like, when that group of bandits tried to rob them, that wasn't a smart thing to do.

Then, there was this bear that came out of nowhere!

Oh yeah, and Uchiha was really starting to get on Naruto's nerves.

If he wasn't trying to save himself from those bloody wondering hands of his, then he had to put up with the Uchiha constantly trying to talk to him. Also the way he treated him at times, all gentle and caring, it was both slightly sweet and unnerving.

But then looking back at how he and Gaara behaved around each other, maybe it was a mistake to keep him with him or perhaps he should have sent Sasuke on ahead.

~~Hours ago in Gaara's office~~

Gaara was in the middle of paper work, when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone till tomorrow. He placed his hands under the desk, calling his sand forth. "Enter"

He got rid of the sand as soon as he saw the familiar mop of sunshine blond hair. He quickly looked over his friend to see if he was harmed at all, plus it was a nice view. However if he was surprised at the Uchiha also stepping in next to him, you couldn't tell.

"Naruto, you're early. You didn't tell me you were going to bring along a pest."

Sasuke Growled lowly at the red head. Who the hell did he think he was talking about? He was no pest! Not to mention he saw the way he looked at **his** Naruto. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the dark haired shinobi, watching as he smirked before wrapping an arm round the blonds' waist and drawing him close to his side.

"Actually, you should know I'm his partner, and I don't just mean job wise" Sasuke mentally grinned at the glare he received.

Naruto sighed. Great, like he had time to waste on this, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Gaara.

"Like that means anything, three years a part changes people ya 'know. Besides, Naruto isn't one to stick around long, right Naruto?"

"Look, we're here about the A-""What the hell are you getting at?" The roles were reversed now as Sasuke was glaring at a smirking Kazekage.

"I mean exactly what it implies."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"I'm better than you"

They continued to argue back and forth between each other. Naruto stood there, his anger slowly building up as he watched them act like kids. Did they both forget why they came here? He was tempted to get up and leave them both here, he could get others to help him if it wasn't for the fact a few of his targets was soon to arrive. He was brought out of his thoughts when both Gaara and Sasuke shout his name. Finally he had enough.

"Alright that's enough! You are both high levelled ninja, yet your behaving like a pair of spoilt brats! We came here for the Akatsuki that should be arriving sometime tomorrow, if I'm correct, we are not here to have a go at each other." Naruto was breathing hard by the end of his shouting rant as he looked at the two in front of him, who looked away in either shame or stubbiness. "When you both have grown up, we can talk, if you can't? Well then not only will I abandon you both here when I leave, at some point I will kill you also" With that he left for his room.

~~present time~~

Letting loose another sigh, he turned so he was resting on his side. He needed to know who was coming. If Itachi came, then it would result in Sasuke's death as he wasn't ready to face him yet; he was still not strong enough, though the blond planned to train his 'partner' some. Itachi had to be gone though, otherwise he would try and stop him and he couldn't have that.

It was a shame though; they had been so close at one point. But, things didn't work out. Oh well, as long as his little brother was of use he could sleep easy at night.

Closing his eyes, he was just drifting off when suddenly the sound of something exploding made him shoot up. Seconds after Sasuke threw his door open. "Naru, there here"

Seems the Akatsuki were also early. Great...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'll be honest, I hit the wall with this story, but I'm slowly getting it back together.

Last time on Darker Path

Closing his eyes, he was just drifting off when suddenly the sound of something exploding, made him shoot up. Seconds after Sasuke threw his door open. "Naru, there here"

Seems they were also early. Great...

Eyes fluttered open, greeted with the sight of the ceiling of the guest room, Sasuke had been given when they had arrived in sauna that morning. Sitting up on the bed he was currently laying on, though he had no idea why, he flinched at the sight of angry, sad blue eyes. He had seen many emotions play across that face, yet never had anger been something that was associated with him. Naruto walked over to him in quick, measured steps.

"Sasuke" Again he flinched, as the tone used told him in was in trouble, that whatever words were about to leave the lips of his precious blond was important. "How could you be so careless? Do you have any idea how close you were to dying! I thought- I thought you were stronger than this, that you could handle it. Maybe, maybe I was wrong. Perhaps, I should have-"He looked down as he closed his eyes, dare he say it..."I should have left you alone, back at the hideout."

Shock and pain filled those endless black eyes. "What?!" Sasuke was suddenly on his feet; he took hold of Naruto's arms and pulled him close. He searched his eyes, looking, hoping for any sign that what he said was a joke, a lie even. Naruto would never leave him, he loved him. He would not leave like his family left him. "I don't understand. What did I do? Tell me so I can fix this." He pleaded urgently.

Naruto met his eyes, slowly pushing himself away from the comfort of Sasuke's hold. "Teme, do you even know how you got here? What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was fighting that guy, just like you told me to"

"Then what?"

"Well I...I..." Sasuke blinked, his mind was busy trying to find the answer, but came up with nothing. He couldn't remember for the life of him what happened, but slowly bit's started to piece its self together.

They had quickly ran outside to find Gaara already waiting for them, as well as sand ninja rushing around, trying to find who it was attempting to attack them, (like they stood a chance). An explosion to the left of them caught their attention, giving them enough time to duck as a giant bird flew extremely close to their heads, the sound of laughter coming from a blond standing on top of the creature.

Naruto having past experience with each member of the Akatsuki could easily figure out just who they were dealing with. He turned to Sasuke and Gaara, "Teme, this is your test for now, the guy on the bird is Deidra, he makes objects that explode, and tends to fight at a long range distance. I know you're a close range fighter most of the time, so I want to see how you do. Your goal is to kill him. Gaara, since we came to deal with the Akatsuki, you just need to keep an eye on Uchiha and step in if something is about to happen to him." Sasuke opened his mouth to argue that he didn't need a babysitter, before Naruto cut him off. "Sasuke, it's not I don't think you can handle it, but it's just a precaution if things don't go well on my end. Meanwhile I will go find the other member." The other two nodded, showing they understood the plan. Gaara jumped off ahead, with Sasuke staying behind as Naruto had suddenly tugged onto his sleeve. "Here, take this" Naruto placed a small blue pill in the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke brought it up to examine it closer. "What is it?" Naruto smiled. "It's a chakra boost. You have less than me and Gaara so it should help. This way, you will be able to finish your fight much faster." Seeing the eager look Naruto gave him, how could he refuse? He quickly swallowed the pill as the sound of another explosion had them turn to witness a building being blow up, figuring that a good enough sign to get going they sped off to their targets.

It had started off well.

He had captured the Akatsuki member's attention easily enough. Resulting in a mass of tiny bug like bombs raining over him, he was faster though and seemed to almost vanish before his opponent's eyes, reappearing on another building, closer to Deidra before jumping at him, kanta drawn. However this type of attack had been expected and another, bigger bomb was thrown at him, exploding in a matter of seconds. Deidra turned around, expecting the attack to have hit, but was surprised when he felt the presence of the dark haired shinobi coming fast from behind. He jumped off his trusty bird just in time to see it sliced in half. The landed opposite each other, studying the one in front of them, awaiting their next move.

Suddenly the blond smiled, putting his hands in bags that rested at his sides. "You're pretty fast, un. Tell me, what do you think of art?"

Sasuke's brow rose at the seemly odd question. "Hn, what does art matter when I plan to use your head as a gift?"

"Because, un" He pulled his hands out, throwing clay birds towards Sasuke. "Art is a bang, un!" The birds suddenly came alive, flying and swooping around Sasuke, each time he would take a swing at one they would move a away from him. Then they dived at him, falling from the sky, they shot down Sasuke, having enough of this, shot out a chidori beam, causing them to try and change course. One didn't make it and took a full on hit, destroying it in an instance. The other ended up colliding with a nearby building. He discharged his beam, only for a wave dizziness to overwhelm him. 'Where did that come from?'

Out of the corner of his vision, Sasuke could see the unhappy expression of Gaara, at having another building being in need of repair. He figured he should make this quicker than it was currently going. Dizziness finally fading, he looked up in time to move as a bunch of clay creatures swarmed towards him. With so many different clay bombs heading towards him at different speeds, Sasuke turned on his Sharingun. Now able to see each movement he could manoeuvre his way around them, bringing up a chidori to the unaware Deidra who had been too busy blabbing about his "art"

Deidra slowly stood up. Shock was written on his face as he looked into familiar eyes. At least he now knew who he was fighting. "So, your Itachi's little bother? Un." A smirk spread across his face. "Tell me, how is the rest of the family? Oh, never mind, **their dead**" He laughed as rage fuelled Sasuke's body to attack. He moved, deadly, swiftly and precisely as he ran and jumped at his target. How dare he! Blow after blow he struck the blond. Yet his mind craved, called for blood to be spilt. However his body had other ideas. He collapsed to his knees, Sharingun fading away. Again he was assaulted by dizziness and fatigue, his chakra running low. How though? He normally had more than this, plus Naruto had given him that pill. Was this idiotic art freak really that strong?

Sasuke tried to stand but could only just manage to kneel, before another attack was sent his way. Unable to move he used some of the little chakra he had to send thousands of chidori needles at the clay monster heading his way, stopping it before it could reach him.

Deidra was also getting low on chakra and clay now. But seeing the state of the younger Uchiha he knew he could win in a single, grand move. Collecting all that he had left, he started to create a form that would completely destroy not only his associate's brother but also this pathetic village.

As for Sasuke, he could only watch the humongous clay form heading straight for him as his vision turned black.

"If I hadn't sent Gaara along with you, you'd be dead along with the village."

Sasuke looked down in shame. How could he have been so weak, so stupid? "Naru, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Naruto sighed. "It's not that I don't forgive you, of course I do, teme."

Hearing his old nickname Sasuke raised his head back up. Naruto brought a hand to tenderly stroke Sasuke's cheek. "You should know I can't stay mad at you. I love you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he felt arms around his waist. Lips met softly and briefly. Sasuke sighed in relief, before smiling slightly; a warm feeling was felt in his chest at hearing Naruto say he loved him. It was something he rarely did. How nice it would have been for that feeling to last though, instead it was ripped away with what he was told next.

"Sasuke, I don't think you should come along with me anymore. I can't be with someone weak. I'm sorry."

Sasuke felt his blood freeze. Wha-what? Was Naruto, his Naruto trying to break up with him. No. No, no, no, no, no! "No. You can't. Naruto what are you doing. Tell me this is a joke!" Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes begging to hear what he wished. Naruto looked the other way, refusing to see the strong ninja in front of him break. "Sasuke, what I plan to do will be hard; there will be times even I may be close to death. I can't look after you. And if you can't protect yourself...I can't have you with me. I have a year before I join the Akatsuki, I could train you but I don't know if that would help you in anyway. You're so weak."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Please" he whispered. "Please, give me another chance. I am- I can be stronger. Please, you know I would do anything for you, I can't lose you. Not you."

By now Sasuke had a death grip around Naruto; one arm was held securely around his waist, the other around his shoulders, while he buried his head into that soft golden hair.

"Okay. One more chance. That's all. Now I need to go-"before he could finish he found his lips stolen in an almost fiery kiss. He could feel everything Sasuke was feeling in that moment, relief, joy, lust and love. Consumed by it all, he felt light headed, all he could concentrate on was the hot mouth that was working almost perfectly against his own, and on those hands that had started to roam across his body. Pulling away when they finally needed to breath, Naruto remembered he had to go, least he get caught in the moment and things went further. Despite the appeal now was not the time.

"Sasuke I have to go." Slowly he removed himself from the warm body holing his own. "I will decide what to do with you tomorrow." Sasuke nodded silently, wishing they could stay as they were just a bit longer, as he watched Naruto leave the room.

Outside, Naruto was met with the sight of Gaara leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. "That pill wasn't to help with chakra, quite the opposite. So, why did you give it to him?" Naruto looked back briefly towards Sasuke's room. "Because, Itachi will know what is going on and will try to tell him the truth. That is why I need him to have to completely rely on me, that he believes I am the only thing he needs. Pleasing me should be the only thing on his mind. I know how he thinks, once he get's something stuck in his head he never gives up, without a very good reason. I need to make sure he picks me, over his brother's wishes."

"Will it work?"

Naruto smirked and started to walk away once more.

"Just wait and see"


End file.
